Birth and Memory
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: As Kurt held his daughter in his arms, he wondered why he didn't want her in the beginning. Mpreg, NO ABORTION, Klaine, happy ending


This has a few things people won't like, **(WARNINGS)** mainly **MALE PREGNANCY **(meaning males getting pregnant) and **TALKS** of **ABORTION **(but **no actual abortion**! I could not do that DX). If this offends you in any way, please don't read it. I'm not forcing you to.

This is loosely based on an RP me and my sis (YaoiIsLove) did a LONG time ago, it was one of our first Klaine role plays (I'm Kurt, she's Blaine) and it made me cry, a lot. But then we created this beautiful, adorable baby girl for them and… thinking of her makes me feel like she's my daughter. The reason they call her "Maddie" is because her middle name is "Madeline" (we both thought of it at the EXACT same time because of that little girl from France in the stories, ^_^), but her name is Rae Lynn.

Also, if any one wants to read more and has anything particular they want to read with Kurt, Blaine, and Rae Lynn, I will try to write it if you tell me in a review (and then you can see just what Rae Lynn's personality is like). I hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, and I only half own the plot and the character of "Rae Lynn". The other half belongs to YaoiIsLove.**

* * *

><p><strong>Birth and Memory<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time Kurt held his daughter in his arms, he thought, "How could I have ever wanted to get rid of this little miracle?" It was amazing to think barely just eight months before (when he had found out he had been pregnant, and he still didn't really understand it), he had been frightened so much of the prospect, that he had wanted an abortion. Of course, it hadn't helped that he and Blaine had been going through a really rough time (which hadn't been made any better when Kurt told Blaine he didn't <em>want <em>to be pregnant; he was a male!).

Yet now that he held little Rae Lynn Madeline Anderson in his arms, he couldn't think of it any other way than how it had happened. It had been painful, and at one point, his stupidity and depression had almost made him lose her (and he could kill himself for ever being as _idiotic_ as he had been). He didn't know what he would've done had that happened.

He could still remember every single moment of the last nine months…

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned, looking at himself in the mirror as he pulled at his pants, trying to get them buttoned, Blaine watched him from his spot on their bed, eyes roaming his boyfriend's body.<p>

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpered slightly, dropping his arms. "Is it just my imagination or are _none _of my pants fitting? That's the fifth pair I've tried… I'm getting fat!" Blaine raised an eyebrow, looking him over before shaking his head.

"No you're not, you look good. Actually, you look… kind of beautiful." Kurt's face flared up as he placed his hands on his hips, looking at Blaine in disbelief.

"Beautiful? Really Blaine? What's so beautiful about me not fitting into any of my pants?"

Blaine shrugged, smiling at him in an almost dreamy state. "I don't know, you just are. It's kind of like you have a glow around you. It's rather amazing… and wonderful… and I swear you've never looked more beautiful than you do right now."

Kurt rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned back to his closet, trying to find a slightly larger pair of pants (which were surprisingly hard to find in his vast amount of stuff). "You sound as if I'm pregnant, Blaine."

"Wouldn't that be amazing, Kurt?" Blaine exclaimed suddenly, sitting up on the bed. "We've talked about adopting… but wouldn't it be amazing to be able to have a kid of our own? It'd definitely be a girl, and she'd look and act just like you, I bet."

The brunette scoffed, pulling out some pants. "Yeah right, 'amazing'. More like awful. I'd be carrying it. Adopting is one thing, male pregnancy is another and the inability to get pregnant is an upside of being male."

Blaine frowned at his husband's back, sighing slightly. "I guess you're right. It'd be hard for you. Besides, males aren't meant to carry babies, I suppose."

"If you really want a baby that is your blood, Blaine, go get a girl pregnant." Kurt stated, walking out of the room after—_finally_—finding a pair of pants that fit.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled down at his baby girl, a soft smile on his face. The doctors had already finished stitching his stomach back up (and the <em>scar<em> that was going to leave! But he supposed it couldn't be any worse than the stretch marks he already had), and he was thankful that the ugly curtain was out of the way of his view. He had felt weird with it in front of him.

She already had a full head of hair (when Blaine had seen, he had given a small laugh saying, "Of course, she's Kurt's kid…") which was a really dark black and very curly, but also very silky with Kurt's texture. Kurt figured when it grew, it would grow into long, beautiful curls instead of the mess that was Blaine's hair—no matter how much he secretly loved Blaine's curls, there and _there_.

"She's so cute…" Kurt glanced over to the man next to him, a small smile gracing his face. Blaine's hazel eyes were wide and slightly watery with awe.

"Want to hold her, daddy?" Blaine beamed as he nodded, and Kurt carefully handed her over, trying not to move so much as to not disturb his stitches. Blaine carefully cradled her head as she curled into him slightly, seeking warmth.

"I always knew babies were cute," Kurt began, still watching them. "But I had always sort of rolled my eyes at the mothers and parents who thought their baby was the best baby ever… I think I just became one of those parents."

Blaine gave a laugh. "I wonder whose eyes she'll have… I think she'll have yours though. She should have yours; yours are so beautiful, Kurt. They would go so well with here."

Kurt gave a small blush, leaning back against the hospital bed. "Yours are quite wonderful too. Maybe she'll have a mix of our eyes." Blaine shook his head, lightly stroking Rae Lynn's hair.

"No, she'll have yours. I'm positive of it."

As Kurt looked at them, he could only think one thing, "Why didn't I want her in the beginning?"

* * *

><p>"No! This can't be up for discussion, Blaine! I've made up my mind! This is some weird and strange occurrence that should not have happened and it's not going to happen, because I'm not going to be pregnant very much longer. We can adopt, or surrogate, or something, but not this. I'm not carrying a baby!" Kurt glared, crossing his arms over his chest determinedly as he stared across at his boyfriend, whose face was also a mix of anger, but it was mostly hurt.<p>

"Kurt… how can you even _say _something like that?" Blaine begged to know, staying on the other side of the room. "You can't do that, it's my baby too!"

"But it's _my _body!" Kurt argued, voice rising above Blaine's. "_My _body that this is happening to, that is going to carry this… life that shouldn't be possible. I'm _male_, Blaine! Do you know how much of a risk that is to me and to this baby? It's a risk if you're female! Pregnancy is dangerous, that risk is heightened by the fact I don't have the necessary body parts!'

Blaine shook his head, walking over to him, lightly touching Kurt's stomach, and Kurt moved back slightly, but not enough so that Blaine's hands stopped touching him. "But it's a miracle… do you know how many people like us want their own kids, gay or straight, but because of something they can't have them? And we got this chance! You can't… you can't get rid of it now… not only because abortion is wrong, but because it shouldn't be possible, yet it is! You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you do, Kurt! I know you!"

"No, I won't, Blaine. Once I make up my mind, that's it. I've made up my mind, and you're not changing it. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but we can get through it… we'll get over it." Kurt stated, biting his lip and moving to hug Blaine only to be shocked as Blaine moves away at once, an almost disgusted look on his face.

"You honestly think that after you kill our child, I'm going to tell you that it's okay? I still love you and we're going to live happily ever after and pretend as if it never happened? Abortion is murder, and you'll just be killing a part of both of us; you'll be killing your blood, and my blood. I couldn't be with you after that, Kurt."

Those words flew through Kurt's mind even as he heard Blaine walk out of their bedroom, the front door slamming only a few seconds later. He shook slightly, not wanting to believe he just lost the person he cared most about.

* * *

><p>"A granddaughter…" Burt stated slowly, looking at the baby in his arms. "Wow." 'Wow' pretty much summed it up in his thoughts. It was a pretty little girl, but Kurt had been a pretty little boy too, so pretty he had thought the doctor had made a mistake at first, until he was proven otherwise.<p>

Kurt smiled as he watched his dad hold Rae Lynn. "I'm glad you like her."

"Like her? Don't think that's the right word… she's wonderful. Completely… prettiest little thing ever, huh, Kurt?" His dad chuckled, lightly touching her small fisted hand.

Kurt continued to smile softly, giving a small sigh as he carefully pressed a hand to his stomach, before folding them in his lap. "Is this how mom felt? Do you think this is how she felt when she had me?"

Burt looked at his son, giving a small nod. "Yeah, this is definitely how she felt, Kurt. Or how I imagined she felt, but I think you would know better than I would. You're the one who just… God, just had a baby. Not going to get used to that any time soon." He chuckled.

"Blaine knew it was going to be a girl, even before I did. He just… had a feeling. I hadn't even given it a thought; I hadn't really cared, and I feel awful about that." Kurt shakes his head slightly, letting his eyes clothes.

"I don't blame 'ya, Kurt, and I don't think Blaine does either. None of us really agreed with you, but I got it, and Blaine is starting to get it, I think."

"Yeah… maybe he is. It doesn't make me feel any less awful though."

* * *

><p>A girl. He was having a baby girl. Blaine had been right, yet now what was he supposed to do?<p>

Kurt looked down at his stomach, placing his hands on the small bump. To anyone else, he probably barely looked as if he had gained any weight, but he knew the truth. There was something growing inside of him; something so young, and innocent.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't do it now, not that he now knew his baby's gender could already be distinguished. A part of him wanted to yell at the doctor for his incompetency and letting slip the gender, but another part of him was so very thankful for it. It had stopped him from making a huge mistake he hadn't even realized he was about to make.

Abortion! Honestly, what had he been thinking? Blaine had been right; this baby was a miracle and should be treated as such! Who really cared if he got a little fatter? That he wouldn't be able to fit into any of his clothes any time soon? Well, he did, that was sort of the problem.

Although mostly he was just scared. He knew how dangerous pregnancy was for females, and it would be even worse for males. How exactly had it happened again? No, he didn't even want to think about _that _little detail.

This meant he could have Blaine back, right? He could call Blaine and tell him he wasn't going through with it, that he wanted to have this baby and raise it—her with Blaine. They could be a family and it would be the most wonderful thing ever.

* * *

><p>Kurt gave a small laugh as his daughter looked at him, giving something resembling a smile. She raised her little arms slightly as he shifted her, picking up the bottle on the table in front of him to feed her.<p>

Rae Lynn eagerly took the bottle's nipple into her mouth, sucking and drinking happily, trying to grab the bottle herself.

"You're still too little to grab it yourself, Maddie." As if to prove him wrong, Rae Lynn swiped at it slightly, pressing her hands against the bottle. Kurt smiled, finding it absolutely adorable, and there was a small clicking. He looked up seeing Blaine snapping a picture on his cell phone, grinning.

"I think I know what my new cell phone background is." Blaine stated as he sat next to his boyfriend, lightly touching Rae Lynn's hand in greeting. "And how is our little girl?"

"Our little princess is enjoying her formula, aren't you, Maddie?" He pulled the bottle away slightly and she gave a small gurgle, sticking out her arms, wanting it back. Kurt chuckled, pressing the nipple back to her lips and she took it happily.

"How can a baby be as adorable as she is? She looks just like you." Blaine grinned, taking one of her tiny hands.

"No offense, but if she has your eyebrows, I'm killing you." Kurt told him seriously, but Blaine only nodded, having too much fun watching his daughter. "But her hair is going to be beautiful, I can tell. Your curls with my texture will be wonderful, and cute, and pretty, and I'm going to make so many beautiful clothes for her."

Blaine stared at him fondly. "You're going to end up spoiling her, aren't you?"

"Well, why not?" Kurt questioned, taking the empty bottle away and grabbing a rag, putting it over his shoulder as he began to rub and pat her back, trying to get her to burp. "She deserves it. I promise I won't spoil her too much though. She will be punished if she does something wrong."

"Santana said with parents like us she'll end up worse than Rachel."

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

There was silence for awhile in which Kurt continued to try to burp Rae Lynn (who really didn't seem to want to do that and who whimpered slightly every time she got close to spitting up) and Blaine merely watched them.

"Kurt…" Blaine began softly, and Kurt turned to him curiously, seeing that Blaine's eyes shone slightly. "I want to say something."

"Okay… what is it?" He asked, and Blaine scooted a little closer, placing a hand on Kurt's knee and rubbing slightly. Kurt smiled, loving being so close to his boyfriend.

"I love you." Blaine said simply, and just that made Kurt's heart skip a beat, although he was pretty certain that wasn't what Blaine wanted to say. "I love you so much, and Rae Lynn… she's wonderful, and I'm glad we somehow got this chance to have her, but I want something more… for all of us."

Kurt blinked, wondering what it was as Rae Lynn finally burped, spitting up onto the rag. He shifted her, taking the rag and wiping her cheeks and mouth. "There you go, baby."

Blaine gave another smile. "I never knew something like that could be wonderful… Kurt, I had something amazingly romantic planned out before we knew about Rae Lynn, but I really wouldn't have anything else other than now. My plan was to bring you to Paris, France during fashion week, and we were going to go on the Eifel Tower—so I had planned… and I was going to get down on one knee, and I was going to propose to you."

His breath hitched, still carefully holding Rae Lynn in his arms. Kurt bit his lip, plainly able to see what was coming.

"Well, my wonderful, romantic Paris proposal isn't able to happen now… but I'm fine with that, because we're here with our daughter that we didn't think was possible, and we're together, and we're all fine. We went through the worst time in our lives, and we made it through in the end, and then we had Rae Lynn, and nothing will ever be able to beat that. I know that I don't ever want to be without you again.

"It was only two months that we were broken up," Blaine continued. "But it was still the worst time in my life, but right now it's so worth it, and I want you, Kurt. I want to be with you forever, even after death—which I know you don't believe there is an afterlife, but I don't care, I'm going to be with you in it, afterlife or no afterlife. So… will you marry me, Kurt and officially become mine forever and I yours forever?"

Tears were streaming down Kurt's face, but he was smiling. He wanted to scream "yes" and kiss Blaine harder than he ever had in his life, but he couldn't get his voice working, and he was still holding Rae Lynn. So instead, he merely nodded, and whispered, "Yes… of course."

Blaine beamed, wrapping an arm around his waist carefully, kissing Kurt before kissing Rae Lynn's forehead, beyond ecstatic. "We're getting married! We're going to be a family…"

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine again. "We already are one…"


End file.
